In the treatment of sickle cell anemia, it is desired to treat the human blood extracorporeally by contacting the blood with a cyanate source such as sodium cyanate (NaNCO) to effect the carbamylation of the sickle cell hemoglobin.
Where the reaction of a cyanate with the blood is to be effected extracorporeally, a number of factors must be considered. First, physical damage to the blood, and especially to the red blood cells, must be avoided. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a suitable hemo-reactor for treating the blood in which damaging turbulent flow within the reactor is avoided or at least minimized.
Second, sufficient mixing of the cyanate with the blood must nevertheless be achieved in order to effect efficient carbamylation of the sickle cell hemoglobin in a relatively short period of time. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a reactor in which the cyanate and blood are effectively and efficiently mixed without damaging the red blood cells.
Third, reaction of the cyanate with blood constituents is most desirably carried out at an elevated but controlled temperature. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a reactor in which the temperature of the reacting components, such as the blood constituents and the cyanate, is raised to, and maintained at, a predetermined value during the reaction. Further, in order to provide efficient heat transfer and to avoid undesirable temperature gradients in the reacting admixture, it would be desirable to provide a reactor exhibiting suitable heat transfer characteristics.
Fourth, it would be desirable to provide a reactor which is relatively compact in order to facilitate its use with other equipment and so as to reduce the amount of space required in any medical facility making use of such a reactor.